


Nothing the Same

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing the same...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tolkien_weekly, theme: Times; prompt: Before.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

Elros sighed as he let the piece of parchment slip from his hand to the desk. Another letter from Elrond that told him nothing except that his brother was still miffed about his choice. Miffed… Elros laughed at his choice of words. Elrond was seething in cold anger, his heart broken by a choice that he could not influence. His words were measured and banal as if meant for a stranger. Elros didn’t have eternity before him but his life shone ahead of him. He prayed to Varda that Elrond would come around to full forgiveness before his time ended.

_Finis_  
_May 2008_

 


End file.
